Frenemies
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Sam's POV: For as long as I can remember we have always been frenemies but there are times when the enemy half of frenemies disappears. Flashbacks to those rare missing moments ONESHOT! SEDDIE


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or Freddie… :( As much as I would like to have both!**

**A/N: Ok! So I have written for Harry Potter, Twilight, The Giver, and The secret Life and this is my first iCarly fic! I have been reading Seddie like crazy forever but I finally got an idea. The parts that aren't flashbacks are kind of stupid but I had to work it in. I hope you like most of it at least! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sam's POV**

For as long as I can remember we have always been frenemies. You know, we hate each other but somehow we're still friends. We care about each other but love to hurt one another also.

I know our relationship is a little strange. I mean most of the time we are arguing but we do have our moments. There are times when the enemy half of frenemies disappears. We can get along, not often, but we can.

During those rare moments I wonder if maybe it's more than friendship. Like sometimes… you know what it's hard to explain. I'll show you.

_I trudged to Carly's loft like I did every morning before school. At the end of the school year we liked to walk to school for some exercise. I waited by the doors to the building for 10 minutes before I called the Shay's phone._

_Spencer answered and said that Carly was sick. I hung up the phone and sighed. I only had 10 minutes to make it to school now. Looks like I was going to be late. So I turned my back to the doors and started on my way. It had only been two minutes when a loud clap of thunder shook the ground. _

_I groaned and looked up to the grey sky as fat drops of water splashed onto my face. The rain got heavier by the second and I felt the droplets bounce off my head. My clothes were drenched and my hair was plastered to my back and the top of my head._

_On my left I heard a car slow to a stop and a car door open. Hesitantly I looked up to see Freddie jumping out of his mother's mini van and rushing to my side. I raised my eyebrow as he too got soaked. His mouth moved hurriedly but I couldn't hear him over the loud pounding of the rain._

_When he realized this he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me safely into the mini van. I smiled gratefully at him as we rode the rest of the way to school. Not once in those next five minutes did he let go of my hand._

Do you understand now? When we fight I like him. When we're friends I like him more. I think I'm developing a crush on Fredward Benson. He can just be so…

"_This is so jank!" I said as I looked for something to watch on the tiny television and wished I could eat ham. Stupid nurses and their stupid no ham rules. I shifted on the stiff hospital mattress and cringed in pain._

"_You really scared me you know." I heard a sad voice mumble from the door and I jumped in surprise. Slowly I looked over to find Freddie walking into the room. He sat on the edge of my bed and frowned as he looked down on me._

"_No big deal it's just a broken arm, a fractured rib and a concussion." I looked down uneasily. He was really upset and I didn't know how to react. _

"_Sam, how could you of all people fall down three flights of stairs? You aren't a klutz." His eyes hardened with suspicion and I grimaced inwardly. He was right. I told everyone I fell because I couldn't say that my mom's boyfriend pushed me._

"_Yeah well." I couldn't deny it but I couldn't tell him either. "You look terrible. How long have you been here?" I asked. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess._

"_I was here since you came in until midnight last night but they wouldn't let me come in to see you and my mom made me go home. I came back at 4 this morning but visiting hours didn't start until ten and you had surgery at 9:45 so I didn't get to see you until now which is.." He looked at his watch, "3:30!"_

"_Jeez Freddie even Carly didn't stay that long." I looked down yet again to avoid our awkward situation._

"_Yeah well." He mimicked me and I flashed him an amused smile._

"_Excuse me sir but you have to leave while we give Miss Puckett her medication. You can come back in an hour." A stupid 'no ham rule' nurse told Freddie robotically then walked back out the door._

"_I'll be back later." He promised and squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled at his kindness as he turned and walked to the blue trim doorway. Suddenly he stopped and turned back around. His face turned red but determination shone in his eyes as he shuffled toward me._

_Hesitantly he swooped down and kissed my cheek before quickly leaving the room. I smiled to myself as my left hand flew up to caress the tingling where his soft lips touched. _

Sweet, caring, wonderful! Sure he's a dork but he's my dork. And he's not always so nerdy. He can be manly in a dorky kind of way…

_My eye lids were heavy as Ms. Briggs lectured us. Sleepily I looked around the room for a way to entertain myself. On my right Carly was tiredly taking notes and in front of me Freddie stared blankly at his open book._

_I jumped suddenly when a wad of paper collided with the back of my head. I spun around promptly to find Jonah with a smirk on his face a few rows back. Begrudgingly I picked up the ball of paper and unraveled it._

_A depressing gasp erupted from my mouth as I read his list._

_**Why Carly is Better Than You**_

_1. She's pretty and you're an ugly witch _

_2. She's kind and you're a bully everyone hates_

_3. You're so frickin ugly it should be mentioned twice_

_4. She's funny and you're rude_

_5. She's classy and you eat like a pig_

_6. She's fun and you're such a bore because all you do is eat_

_7. She's smart and you are on the line between mental retardation and just plain stupid._

_8. You are so ugly and she's hot_

_Silent tears streamed down my face as I read the list of everything I already thought of myself but no one ever told. My eyes scanned down a few more inches and I saw a crude drawing of what was supposedly me. He drew arrows pointing to all of my flaws._

_The whole time I read the paper I knew Freddie was reading it too. He turned around as soon as I gasped. Finally my blue-green eyes roamed to his soft brown ones. He grabbed the list and balled it up into the palm of his hand. Then he took his empty right hand and rested it over my own._

"_Jonah." He whispered and I nodded although he wasn't asking a question. I was afraid to open my mouth to talk. I didn't want a sob to escape. I didn't want everyone to know I was crying, not even Carly._

_My eyes darted up quickly when I felt Freddie's warm hand disappear but he was standing. Everyone watched curiously as Freddie Benson walked toward Jonah in the middle of class. He stopped in front of him and anger flashed menacingly in his eyes as he pulled his fist back before punching Jonah square in the jaw._

_The whole class looked away as a sickening crack sounded around the room and blood spurted out of Jonah's mouth._

"_Freddie Benson! Go to the office right now!" Ms. Briggs screeched but Freddie was already out the door before she finished saying his name._

_After class me and Carly waited nervously by the office door for Freddie to emerge. I just told Carly that Jonah was bothering me and Freddie got mad. Her reply was surprising. "Awww he loves you." Carly had said in her perky voice. I just ignored her but her words kept echoing in my head._

_With a squeak the door opened and Freddie walked out casually. I didn't want to appear weak in front of Carly so I didn't say thank you. "Nice punch." I commented nonchalantly and the corners of his lips turned down slightly at my lack of gratitude._

"_So what happened?" Carly asked eagerly._

"_Since it was my first time really in trouble he just gave me Saturday detention and 4 days detention after that instead of suspension." I looked down guiltily as the warning bell rang._

"_Oh no I got to go. You guys are lucky computer graphics is on this floor! I have to run up two flights of stairs to get to drama." Carly yelled as she ran like a cheetah around the corner. _

_Sheepishly I turned to Freddie and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you Freddie. That was really… Thanks." I finished awkwardly. He flashed me a bright grin and I smiled back. Carefully he pulled the list out of his pocket and ripped it into a bunch of little pieces before throwing it into the garbage can a few feet away from us._

_I blinked back more tears as he reached out and embraced me in a tight hug. I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Softly he held my shoulders and pushed me back to look at me._

"_None of the things on that stupid paper were true. You're beautiful, you can be kind when you want to, you have the best jokes and you can always make me laugh, sure you eat a lot but its not like your mom feeds you, you can always make a boring day fun, and you are intelligent you're just a little lazy at school. Don't listen to that jerk. I wouldn't like you any other way." With that said more tears came to my eyes and he kissed my forehead before enveloping me in another hug._

_A bell rang loudly telling us that we were late to our next class. We pulled apart and he wiped the moisture off my cheeks tenderly. "You're a good friend." I whispered and kissed his cheek softly. He blushed and placed his hand in mine and together we walked to class, not a doubt in my mind that he wasn't telling the truth._

Freddie's not my enemy, and he isn't my fulltime friend. He's my frenemy and looking back on those rare moments I feel happy. He makes me happy. So I'll keep looking forward to those loving actions and caring conversations and hope that one day we become more. One day he will be my boy friend, or maybe even my boy frenemy.

**A/N: Ending is kind of week but I didn't know what to say. This is really different from anything I have written. I have never made the character address the readers before so I hope it was ok! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Review and you get virtual turkey bacon!**


End file.
